Shah Mayur
Shah Mayur — Appears in #0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt". Introduction Shah Mayur is a Guild Hunters who works in the intelligence division of the Guild—as a spy. He has been cited numerous times for excessive violence against one particular vampire. he is also a loner with little contact with other hunters. Shah is one of the Hunters that Deacon is investigating while on the hunt for a possible rogue Hunter turned vampire killer. About Species * Guild Hunters Allegiance * The Guild Abilities / Skills * Intel gathering Occupation / Position / Title * Spy for the Guild Habitat / Residence / Origins / Court * His apartment occupied the entire third floor of a town house."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Idiosyncrasies that put him on Deacon's radar * “He’s had five complaints filed against him by the VPA for Excessive violence against a vampire during retrieval—all five from the same vamp.” * Loner * Doesn’t seem to have any contact with other hunters. Background Check * Shah really is a spy. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Characteristics / Attributes * a ladies man—hits on anything with breasts, favors petite dark-haired women. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * Didn't hit on Sara—Deacon thinks that odd."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * if Shah was going to kill, he’d do it in a way no one would ever trace back to him. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Physical Description * tall, with black hair that swept his shoulders and dimples Connections * Pet: Lucifer's Girl, aka "Lucy" * Co-Suspects: Timothy Lee, Marco Giardes * Friends: Other Details * He’s had five complaints filed against him by the VPA—all from the same vamp."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * has a ladder that could be raised or lowered by remote. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Sara liked him. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Sara * Deacon * Timothy Lee * Marco Giardes * Silas * Rodney * Elena Deveraux * Vampires Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Sara climbs into his window on the third floor rigged with defenses. Shah is sitting there with a gun waiting—expecting Deacon."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 Said he want a chance to explain before ehe got his head chopped off. He met them outside. Says he's Intel for he Guild. Figured the two of them are a good bet for keeping secrets. Sara checks his body for marks he would have gotten from one of his victims if he was the killer—he's clean. Background check reveals: Shah really is a spy—he’d kill in a way no one would ever trace back to him. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 Quotes : “And Sara, it’s not good form for the future Guild Director to be breaking and entering.” .. “Why does everyone act like it’s a done deal?” — Shah Mayur and Sara See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Guild Members Category:Characters Category:Humans